After Hours
by ejzah
Summary: Post-ep for 'Where Everybody Knows your Name', episode 9x21. Probable spoilers. Kensi and Deeks celebrate their bar sans clothes and team.


A/N: Post-ep for 'Where Everybody Knows your Name', episode 9x21. Probable spoilers. Kensi and Deeks celebrate their bar sans clothes and team. Rated M, so read cautiously if an unclothed Densi is not your thing. Please enjoy my latest attempt at smut.

* * *

After Hours

Kensi snorted as she attempted to unlock the front door and the key scraped past the lock, narrowly missing nicking the paint. Her second attempt proved more successful and after a few seconds the door swung open.

Beside her, Deeks smiled good-naturedly at her slightly clumsy movements and followed her as she headed up to their room. They were both a little tipsy, definitely not drunk by any means, but just a little more easygoing than normal. After a disgusting second taste of beer, Nell and Eric had happily volunteered to run out to the closest liquor store and the team had imbibed liberally.

"I know it's probably in bad taste, since we were at a funeral any everything, but you look really gorgeous tonight," Deeks murmured, leaning in to press a warm kiss right behind Kensi's ear. He followed it up with a second at the base of her skull and Kensi's fingers fumbled on the earring she was trying to remove.

He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her gently so her back pressed against his chest and torso. Kensi covered his hand with her own, earring completely forgotten as Deeks trailed a line of kisses from beneath her ear straight down her neck.

"As long as we're being inappropriate, I nearly jumped you behind the bar," she breathed out shakily, reaching her free hand up to tangle in Deeks' hair.

"Well, that certainly would be one way to christen it," he whispered and then sucked firmly at the crook of her neck. Kensi groaned softly, her fingers clenching in Deeks' hair to hold him in place. Deeks happily obliged, kissing and nuzzling her neck until Kensi's entire body was thrumming with a steady hum of desire.

Kensi grabbed at his hip with one hand to pull him even tighter against her back. It wasn't a particularly convenient position, but Deeks' resulting gasp of pleasure and surprise as his erection pressed into her lower back made it well worth any discomfort. Deeks' hand tensed low on her abdomen, bringing her desire up another notch.

A part of her (probably the drunker part) desperately wanted to knock Deeks to the floor and straddle him the way she'd imagined back at the bar. The other, less impulsive part, was content to stay in Deeks' arms and see where he led things. Deeks' hands sliding down her hips and back up again distracted Kensi from her musings.

His thumbs brushed back and forth, just barely touching the fabric covering her hipbones but overwhelming her nonetheless. Kensi pulled in another shaky breath and carefully untangled their collective arms, bringing each of Deeks' hands to her mouth for a brief kiss before she turned in his embrace. She wrapped her arms back around Deeks' waist, enjoying the feel of his chest pressed against hers.

Deeks looked down at her, his expression filled with a soft warmth that made Kensi's cheeks heat with emotion.

"You are so beautiful," Deeks whispered.

"So are you," she whispered back in what could only be described as an awed voice. He really was. Not just his ridiculous hair and blue eyes, although they were pretty great, but the light in those eyes when he smiled like he was at the moment, was absolutely breathtaking. It was like she could see into the brightest part of his soul.

"Ok, you are definitely drunker than I thought," Deeks said with an amused smirk as Kensi let the weight of her body fall into him.

Mm, maybe," Kensi agreed happily, "but it doesn't change the truth. You are beautiful, and kind and I am so lucky to have you." Deeks' eyes darkened and he firmly cupped his hand around Kensi's jaw, pulling her lips up to meet his. For a few seconds the kiss was merely a press of lips upon lips, a gesture of simple love. Then suddenly Deeks' mouth was easing hers open, drawing a loud moan that from her that might have been embarrassing if Deeks didn't groan slightly in response.

He dropped his hands from her face to her hips, letting them travel completely up her back and sides before they fell back down to her thighs. Kensi sucked Deeks' lower lip into her mouth, drawing a second, louder groan from him. She grinned playfully and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You sure you're not mad at me?" he said suddenly, his voice slightly breathless and distractingly throaty. It took Kensi's brain a minute to register what he'd just asked but when she did, she laughed.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked. Deeks shrugged, lowering his head slightly.

"Well, you didn't want to buy a bar this morning and then I sprang this on you. I don't want you to just go along with it because you feel forced." Kensi eased her fingers back into Deeks' hair and tilted his chin up so she could look him directly in the eye.

"Baby, I am not angry with you," she insisted earnestly. "I saw how happy you were tonight and that made me happy. Besides, you made a really good point about there being a lot of people like Gabe who could use a place to go."

"Wow," Deeks whispered after a moment, sounding shocked. "And just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already do." Then he smiled, his entire face lighting up with love and joy as he grasped her hips again and lifted her in the air. Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist in a surprisingly agile move for how hazed with lust her brain felt.

Finally giving in to the desire she'd been fighting ever since Deeks had shucked off his suit jacket, Kensi jerked his tie away from his neck and popped the top two buttons. She smoothed a hand across the exposed skin while Deeks dragged the skirt of her dress up past her thighs.

With a little more effort she had the remaining buttons undone and tugged Deeks' shirt from his pants. She enjoyed the sight of his bare tanned skin for a few brief seconds before Deeks pulled her back in for an insistent kiss.

Somehow they managed to strip his pants off and her dress and underwear without falling or breaking anything. Kensi giggled again as Deeks struggled with the clasps on her shoes, his normally nimble fingers fumbling over the tiny bit of metal.

"Screw it," he finally declared, lowering them both onto the bed. Kensi wrapped her legs around his hips, eliminating any space between them and bringing her center in direct contact with his erection. Deeks arched against her, his eyes closing as a happy groan slipped from his lips.

Kensi stared at him, lips slightly parted, blonde hair completely disheveled and the muscles in his arms tightly flexed as he held himself above her. He was gorgeous.

Deeks opened his eyes again and they were darker than they had been a few moments ago. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to the curve of her breast in a warm open-mouthed kiss. He sucked her nipple between his teeth, following it up with a firm lick that sent a jolt through Kensi's stomach.

She reached down and palmed his erection, twisting her fingers around the tip and drawing the movement out until Deeks grabbed her wrist and she released him reluctantly.

"I need you, Deeks," she whispered in his ear. A fine shiver ran through Deeks' body and into her, only increasing her desire for him. Deeks started to say something in protest, but Kensi rocked her hips purposely into his, urging him forward. He responded with a slow thrust that sent him sliding into her warmth.

They gasped in unison and Kensi's hands flew to his back in an attempt to pull him that much closer. Deeks eased back slowly and then drew a soft cry from Kensi as he rocked back into her with a deep thrust. Together they set a torturously slow rhythm that sent tingles up her spine with every movement.

"I love you, Kens," Deeks panted, his thrusts becoming increasingly uncoordinated. Kensi clutched at his back and suddenly an orgasm ripped through her body as the sound of his voice tipped her over the edge. Inside her, Deeks stuttered to a halt, finding his own release with a gasp.

As they lay together, murmuring breathless words of love to another, Kensi was completely happy.

* * *

A/N: I know I had Kensi giggling a lot, but she tends to do that when she's being mushy with Deeks plus she's just a little drunk.

Also, lack of practical experience can be somewhat problematic when writing sex scenes.


End file.
